


Дареному барду в зубы не смотрят!

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Kudos: 5





	Дареному барду в зубы не смотрят!

Говорят, что Господь, сотворив нас, лошадей, изрек: «С тобой не сравнится ни одно животное; все земные сокровища лежат между твоими глазами. Ты будешь топтать моих врагов и возить моих друзей. С твоей спины будут произносить мне молитвы…»

Верно, Господь обожал лошадей, потому что, окромя этого, он сказал о нас еще много приятных вещей. Только Геральт, по-видимому, ни о чем подобном не слыхал (может, спал или чудищ в капусту шинковал), поскольку с моей спины вот уже несколько часов доносятся не молитвы, а ворчание и ругань.

Да-да, опять они с Лютиком отношения выясняют. Прямо на моей многострадальной спине! Едут и выясняют! Угомониться не могут. А Плотва — терпи. Главное, из-за чего весь сыр-бор? Из-за глупостей всяких. Ну любит Лютик поболтать? Хорошо, не буду врать, он вообще не затыкается. Так и что в этом плохого? Дареному барду в зубы не смотрят.

Можно подумать, Геральт — великий молчун. Он тоже потрепаться горазд. Правда, об этом мало кто догадывается. Скрытный, зараза. Но я-то в курсе. Пока певун к нам не прибился, ведьмак каждый вечер мне такие страсти-мордасти расписывал, волосом поседеть недолго. Куда уж барду с его балладами супротив его историй.

Чуть встанем на привал — Геральт по-быстрому костерок разведет, котелок на огонь поставит и заводит шарманку: расстегивает подпругу, стаскивает седло с чепраком да приговаривает:

«Рассказать про первое чудовище? Это было в сотне верст от Каэр Морхен. Он был огромный. Вонючий. Лысый. Гнилозубый…»

Я ему в ответ фыркаю, храплю, головой в плечо толкаю и копытом бью: откровенно, значит, даю понять, мол, не стоит на ночь-то глядя ужасы всякие мне на ухо нашептывать!

Только Геральту-то все едино: что оглоблей по хребтине, что хребтиной по оглобле. Ноль внимания на мои намеки. Продолжает и продолжает шельмец страшилки свои ведьмачьи травить:

«Стащил он девчонку с телеги, сорвал с нее платье на глазах у отца и сказал: «Сейчас увидишь мужика…» Я сказал, что и он сейчас увидит… Я убил его с двух ударов: не идеальных, но впечатляющих. Потом повернулся к девчонке, а та вся в его крови. Посмотрела она на меня, закричала, сблевала и отрубилась».

Хороша сказочка на ночь? Да на месте той девчонки хоть кто сблюет и отрубится. И вот так каждый божий вечер: «Рассказать тебе про второе чудовище?», «Рассказать про десятое…», «Рассказать про сто десятое…»

Но досадней всего, что после этого Геральт со спокойной душою спать заваливается, до утра носом в свое удовольствие посвистывает, а я стою, в темноту таращусь. От страха под шкурой мурашки бегают и копыта потеют, а изо рта вместо «иго-го-го» конфузное «ик-го-го» вылетает.

И вот теперича, скажите на милость, почему Геральту можно свою верную подругу Плотву ежедневно до мандража доводить, а Лютику ведьмака нельзя?

Где справедливость? Равноправие?

Я, может, сердцем отдыхаю, выслушивая бардовскую трепотню: ни тебе кишок, ни кровищи, ни страхолюдных монстров. Хотя кого интересует мнение кобылы? Э-э-эх, никого.

Ага, кажись, устали препираться. Сейчас начнут мириться.

— Да нравятся мне твои баллады… Нравятся. Очень нравятся!

— И когда это, милсдарь, вы успели передумать? Кто только что обещал из моей лютни балалайку сделать?

— Ну погорячился. Мало ли что в запале наобещать можно. А вообще, я хозяин своим обещаниям: хочу дал, хочу забрал!

— Ловко придумал. Ну тогда я пример с тебя возьму. Обида моя? Моя. Хочу обижаюсь, хочу прощаю. Сегодня я тебя прощать не соби… Ты что творишь, Геральт… Я же с лошади упаду… Щекотно… О-о-о, твою мать… О-о-о… о-о-о…

Чертополох вам под хвост! Эй, вы, там, на спине! А ну-ка прекратите ерзать! Я ведь щас развернусь и цапну за ляжку! А когда свалитесь, еще и копытом под круп наподдам!

— Иго-го-го! [вашу мать!] Иго-го-го!

— Тихо, тихо, Плотва…

Да чтоб мне встать в коровью лепеху, Господь говорил, что с моей спины будут молитвы возносить, а не брачные игры перед случкой устраивать. Уж кому-кому, но не вам про «тихо» мне твердить.

Люди — странные существа. Все живые твари имеют период половой охоты. Все, кроме Геральта и Лютика. Не знаю, как ведут себя остальные особи их вида в естественной среде: мои знакомства с другими людьми весьма поверхностны, но у этой пары — течка точно круглый год. От зари до зари. В любое время дня и ночи.

Вот прям сейчас, спрашивается, зачем ведьмак сопит и жарко дышит Лютику в загривок? Это он демонстрирует свой возросший интерес. Шуршит камзол и ткань портков. И поводья провисли… Да что такое там творится? Так и есть! Геральт, забыв о поводьях, теребит лютиковский уд, а бард, как кошка, спиною трется о ведьмачью грудь.

Пока не началось, подыщу-ка я уютную полянку. В ближайший час мы вряд ли двинемся вперед.

— Ге-е-еральт, давай остановимся где-нибудь, я сейчас взорвусь…

— Иго-го-го! [согласна полностью!]

— Погоди, найду местечко поукромнее…

— Ге-е-еральт… взорвусь, ей богу…

Я тебе взорвусь! Сворачивай, Геральт, сворачивай, говорю! Шлею тебе под хвост! Снимай менестреля и тащи на поляну. Не смейте на моей спине пачкотню разводить. Шустрее шевелитесь!

Ну наконец-то убрались. Пока вы там гарцуетесь и мнете травку, я хоть попасусь да червячка заморю…

Чу?! Что за чавканье? И-гы-гы! Умора! Люди это называют поцелуй взасос. Над «взасосом» мы как-то раз всем стойлом ржали. Любая ж животина знает, зачем бог создал голову и рот. Чтоб есть! Или общаться… А тут — «взасос»! Но Земляничка, кобылка трактирщика, нам все подробно объяснила. А ей я верю. Она-то средь людского табуна живет уж почитай как семь годков. Все повидала.

Оказывается, «взасос» — древнейший человеческий брачный ритуал. Так люди демонстрируют готовность к спариванию: сминают губами губы, вылизывают рты и жуют друг у друга языки. И чем, значит, глубже вылизывают и активнее жуют, тем сильней охотка.

У Геральта и барда охотка явно на самом пике. Ишь, как кубарем катаются по траве, аж одежка во все стороны летит. Видимо, выясняют, кто будет сверху. Ведьмак того и гляди сожрет у Лютика лицо. Он вообще в ударе. Вылизывает не только губы, но и плечи с шеей. Бока наглаживает и жует сосцы. Спускается все ниже, ниже…

Ого-го-го! Что-то новенькое. Вот уж точно, рот у людей не только для еды. Надеюсь, это безопасно? Страсти-то какие… Чтоб уд «взасос» по самый корень заглотить… Впервые вижу. Эй, Геральт, ты там жуй поосторожнее! Не откуси хозяйство менестрелю. Смотри, что с Лютиком творится… Бедняга то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия выгибается дугою над травой и зарывается рукой в ведьмачью гриву. Нет, все-таки от удовольствия. Уж слишком радостно скулит певун и понукает Геральта рукой поглубже уд вбирать.

По-моему, этот вариант «взасоса» покруче будет, чем с губами. Вон с каким наслаждением ведьмак втягивает щеки, скользя по уду вверх и вниз. У Лютика весь пах лоснится от слюны. А языком-то что творит! И под головкой самой пощекочет, и по стволу туда-сюда пройдется, и яйца оближет да втянет целиком. Видать — большой умелец.

— Бля-я-я… Гера-а-альт… Я щас кончу-у-у…

— Ухум…

— Оу-у-у… бля-я-я… Гера-а-альт… а-а-ахр…

— Такое извинения тебя устроило?

— Да-а-а! Черт, хорошо-то как…

— Переворачивайся, я планирую еще долго и глубоко извиняться…

— Угу-у-у… Дай хоть дух переведу…

Понятно. Ведьмак желает извиниться перед Лютиком со всех сторон: и спереди, и сзади. Ох, сколько же у людей заковыристых традиций…

Век живи, век учись!


End file.
